


Date Ou Pas Date?

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael, Demiromantic Raphael Santiago, Don't worry, Even if they don't know it was one, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Simon, I didn't see it, I'm very bad at tagging sorry, M/M, Malec is very minor, NO DEADPOOL 2 SPOILERS, No tv show canon, Vampire Raphael, at all, just one scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Simon essaye subtilement d'inviter Raphaël au cinéma…Mais au final c'est Raphaël qui va finir par l'inviter. Mais est-ce une date ou juste une sortie entre amis?





	Date Ou Pas Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de Bêta.

3 mois plutôt, Simon avait appris l'existence du monde des Downworlders et des Shadowhunters, il avait ainsi pu rencontrer l'intimidant, mais injustement magnifique, chef de clan des vampires de New-York, Raphaël Santiago. Simon était tombé sous son charme immédiatement, il avait eu un coup de foudre physique pour le mexicain, et après une soirée à Pandémonium, le club de Magnus, à discuter toute une nuit avec Raphaël, son coup de foudre c'était confirmé et transformé en réel intérêt pour le latino. Simon n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à discuter avec quelqu'un. Malgré son extérieur froid, Raphaël était une oreille extrêmement attentive, ne jugeant pas Simon sur sa façon de déblatérer des paroles sur sa passion des comics et super-héros, sans prendre la moindre respiration et bougeant ses mains et ses bras dans tout les sens. Au contraire Raphaël l'encourageait en lui posant des questions, sur ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Au bout d'un moment la discussion s'étant tournée vers ce monde nouvellement connu de Simon, Raphaël avait pris soin de lui demander comment il se sentait à ce sujet, s'il il n'avait pas été trop chamboulé, à ce moment là le cœur de Simon avait arrêté de battre pour une seule seconde, seconde qu'il espérait trop courte pour l'ouïe sensible du vampire.

Mais Raphaël n'était pas juste une bonne compagnie, il était un chef de clan très respecté et surtout adoré par les membres de son clan, qui étaient d'ailleurs tous très gentil avec lui, et un ami très fiable et au grand cœur, Magnus Bane et Ragnor Fell pourrait en témoigner.

C'est tout ceci et bien plus qui avait transformé un coup de foudre physique, à un béguin, par des sentiments amoureux, il en était sûr, envers le plus petit homme aux cheveux noirs de jais.

 

~~~~~

 

C'était un soir normal à Pandémonium. Comme d'habitude beaucoup de monde se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse au rythme de la musique électro qui se diffusait partout dans le club. Les corps transpirants, se trémoussant et se frottant les uns aux autres sans retenues, pour oublier leurs problèmes l'espace d'une nuit, ou même juste d'une danse.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Simon qui était assis dans l'espace V.I.P, un endroit légèrement reculé de la piste de danse, la musique devenant légère et presque inaudible, pour permettre aux hôtes de discuter tranquillement sans avoir besoin d'élever la voix, un espace tranquille réservé uniquement au propriétaire du club Magnus Bane et à ses amis proches.

Simon, sans surprise, passait encore une fois sa soirée à discuter avec le vampire le plus célèbre de New-York et qui plus est meilleur ami du grand High Warlock De Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, Raphaël Santiago en personne.

Raphaël et lui parlait toujours de tout et de rien, ils pouvaient parler des heures sans jamais se lasser, ou du moins Simon parlait 80% du temps et Raphaël l'écoutait attentivement, même si ils ne discutaient pas toujours seuls, incluant dans leurs conversation Magnus et son non moins célèbre petit ami, Alexander Lightwood, Alec pour les intimes et Alexander uniquement réservé à Magnus, le chef des Shadowhunters de l'institut de New-York.

Magnus et Alec avait eu comme un coup de foudre réciproque ou du moins un intérêt immédiat l'un pour l'autre. Au début cela avait été difficile pour eux, Alec étant dans le placard, et leurs différences de "races", Magnus étant un warlock et Alec un shadowhunter. Mais ils avaient réussi à braver ces quelques épreuves et heureusement car aujourd'hui, quelques mois plus tard le début de leur relation, tout le monde pouvaient voir à quels point ils s'aimaient. Leurs yeux et leurs sourires parlent pour eux.

En revanche ce soir Simon et Raphaël discutaient seul à seul, puisque quelques minutes plus tôt, Alec et Magnus s'étaient éclipsés dans le bureau du dernier pour faire ils ne savaient quoi…bon si en fait ils le savaient très bien, mais ils préféraient juste ne pas y penser, heureusement que le bureau de Magnus était insonorisé surtout pour les pauvres oreilles sensibles de Raphaël.

Au bout d'un moment leur discussion s'était tout naturellement tourné vers les super-héros, le sujet préféré de Simon, enfin plus sur un anti-héro en particulier…Deadpool. Le volet numéro 2 de la saga étant sortie au cinéma c'était obligé que Simon en parle surtout après avoir vu la magnifique bande-annonce.

 

~~~~~

 

"Je suis tellement excité de voir Deadpool 2, la bande annonce est juste géniale. Est-ce que tu l'as vu?" Demanda Simon.

"Hm…Oui j'avoue je l'ai regardé, et ça m'a l'air bien." Répondit Raphaël.

"Bien, juste bien, tu plaisante, il à l'air incroyable, les scènes d'action ont l'air démentes, et l'humour est toujours hyper présent, enfin de ce que l'on en voit, alors non ça n'a pas l'air juste bien, ça à l'air énorme, une tuerie, sans jeu de mot...et…" Raphaël éclata de rire à l'attitude adorable de Simon. Il aimait quand celui-ci s'énervait lorsque l'on remettait éventuellement en cause la qualité d'une bd ou d'un film de super-héro, il était tellement attachant. Simon s'arrêta de parler et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, ses joues étaient d'un jolie rose, signe évident de sa gêne. "Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

"Ne t'inquiète pas je sais, je commence à avoir l'habitude." Raphaël lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui accentua encore plus le rouge aux joues de Simon, qui ricana doucement. "Mais du coup tu va aller le voir au cinéma?"

"Hm…Non…je ne pense pas, je déteste aller au cinéma tout seul et Clary est trop occupé avec ses activités de "Shadowhunters", j'ai d'autres amis mais à ma plus grande stupeur ils ne sont pas aussi excités et intéressés pour allé le voir, en plus j'avais vu qu'il y avait une séance vendredi à 23h. Mais bon je suppose que j'attendrais la sortie dvd, tant pis." Il lâcha quand même un soupir de déception mais son sourire revient aussi vite qu'il avait disparu. "Et toi, tu vas aller le voir?" Simon espérais que Raphaël comprendrait l'allusion.

"Au cinéma?" Simon hocha la tête. "Non, tu sais à l'hôtel on à une pièce avec un home cinéma, alors on n'a pas besoin d'y aller, pour être honnête ça fait une étern…je crois que ça fait depuis que je me suis transformé que je ne suis pas allé au cinéma, et encore même avant c'était rare, c'était…disons un luxe pour ma famille, alors on s'abstenait. Enfin bref, de toute façon on attend toujours les sortie dvd pour le regarder tous ensemble à l'hôtel."

"Oh, d'accord…c'est cool." Simon baissa légèrement la tête, pour la date c'était raté, et il n'oserait jamais demander directement à Raphaël de "sortir" avec lui, il n'était pas fou, il ne digérait jamais un refus, et il ne voulait surtout pas briser ce qu'ils avaient déjà, il l'espérait une belle amitié.

Mais Raphaël à qui rien n'échappait, et cela pas uniquement grâce à ses sens, mais aussi parce que ses yeux ne se détachaient jamais de Simon quand celui-ci était dans la même pièce que lui, remarqua donc immédiatement la déception de Simon, et il était hors de question qu'il en soit la cause. "Tu sais, si tu veux tu pourras venir à l'hôtel venir le voir avec nous, je sais que les membres du clan t'apprécient, et comme ça tu ne le regardera pas tout seul, et puis avec Lily et Stan tu seras dans ton élément." Proposa-t-il en souriant.

"Oui, c'est très gentil." Simon était vraiment heureux de sa proposition, c'était déjà mieux que rien, et c'était vraiment gentil, alors il essaya de lui sourire. Malheureusement son faux sourire ne passa pas inaperçu pour les yeux aiguisé de Raphaël.

"En fait j'ai une meilleure idée…Et si…Euh…" Raphaël était gêné et presque intimidé de demander à Simon, c'était une première…pour tout. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ce ne serait qu'une sortie au cinéma… entre deux amis…Même si il espérait plus. "Je me disais, peut être que je pourrais y aller avec toi, que l'on pourrait y aller ensemble…tout les deux?" Ah oui vraiment très subtile Raphaël, il avait envie de se frapper le front tellement il se sentait stupide. Mais quand il vit les yeux de Simon s'illuminer et son sourire arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles, il ne regrettait pas.

"OUI…je veux dire, vraiment? Le clan ne va pas t'en vouloir?" Simon était tellement heureux qu'il avait envie de sauter sur place, mais bien évidemment il se retint.

"Oui bien sûr ça me ferait très plaisir, et puis comme je l'ai dit ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas aller au cinéma. Ahaha non ne t'inquiète pas, je le regarderais quand même avec eux quand il sortira, ce n'est pas la mort...crois moi je sais ce que c'est." Ils rigolèrent tout les deux à l'humour noir de Raphaël.

"Cool,  je suis vraiment excité, j'avoue que ça m'aurais tué de devoir attendre la sortie dvd, et entendre tout le monde en parler autour de moi sans l'avoir vu."

Peu après cette conversation, Magnus et Alec étaient revenu, comme si de rien était alors que les cheveux d'Alec était encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et que le rouge à lèvre de Magnus avait miraculeusement disparu. Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel,  tandis que Simon ricana en regardant Alec qui était rouge comme une tomate.

"Alors de quoi vous parliez?" Demanda Magnus un verre déjà à la main.

"On va aller voir Deadpool 2 au cinéma vendredi soir." Répondit Simon sur un ton enjoué.

"Ohhhh vraiment." Magnus tortilla ses sourcils en regardant Raphaël, qui sortit ses crocs et grogna légèrement en guise d'avertissement.

"Oui vraiment...Et vous, vous avez passez une bonne soirée? D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas, si c'est pour batifoler, pourquoi vous ne restez pas chez toi Magnus?" Raphaël préférait couper court au sujet sensible Simon et humilier, si c'était possible Magnus.

"Oh mon petit garçon, chez moi il n'y a pas de table de billard." Il ricana.

"Magnus." Crièrent en même temps, Alec et Raphaël tout les deux indignés de la non intimité de ce dernier, tandis que Simon se contentait de rougir en silence.

"Quoi, c'est toi qui a demandé petit chou. Alec mon chéri ne soit pas gêné. Roh, je rigole, je vous signalerais que l'on a juste fait une partie de billard, c'est devenue notre sport préféré avec Alec, c'est tout."

"Dios." Raphaël se frappa le front avec sa main.

"Hm…bon euh sur cette discussion très intéressante certes, mais un peu trop informative, je vais y aller, il commence à se faire vraiment tard. Rapha, on se voit vendredi, rendez-vous à 22h 30 devant le cinéma, je t'enverrais l'adresse par texto. Alec, Magnus, à bientôt." Il leur fit  un dernier signe et partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard Alec, qui avait reçu un sms de Jace pour une patrouille devait à son tour quitter le club.

"Fait attention à toi. Je te retrouve dans la nuit à la maison?" Chuchota Magnus.

"Toujours. Oui bien sûr, je vais essayer de ne pas être trop long." Lui répondit Alec

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." Avec un dernier baiser Alec s'en alla.

Raphaël ne put retenir un sourire en voyant malgré lui cette scène. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux pour son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père. Il savait qu'il avait trouvé chaussure à son pied et qu'Alec était le bon pour lui.

 

~~~~~

 

"Alors comme ça tu vas à ta première date avec Sean?" Commença Magnus en sirotant tranquillement son verre.

"Simon, et ce n'est pas une date, c'est…euh…Une sortie entre deux amis c'est tout." Raphaël ne savait pas si il essayait de convaincre Magnus ou lui-même, bien sûr qu'il voulait que ce soit un rendez-vous mais pour ça, il faudrait que Simon le veuille aussi et il était sûr que Simon n'était pas attiré par lui.

"Raphaël, s'il te plait, il n'y a que nous, pas la peine de me mentir." Magnus soupira et alla s'asseoir juste à côté de Raphaël. "Je sais que ce que tu ressens pour Sheldon, cette attraction, c'est nouveau pour toi et que ça te fais peur, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, parce que Samson à des sentiments pour toi aussi."

Raphaël secoua la tête en protestation. "Je vais arrêter de te corriger sur son prénom parce que je sais que tu le fais exprès, et non…Il est fou amoureux de sa rouquine."

"Tt, grosse erreur. Il ne l'est pas, croit moi. Il a peut être eu un béguin pour elle, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste le fantasme de la meilleur amie c'est tout."

Raphaël se contenta de soupirer.

"Mon garçon, avec qui est-ce que Steven passe pratiquement toutes ces soirées? Elle ou Toi?"

"Moi mais…" Magnus le coupa avec une toute petite claque amicale sur la joue. "Stop. Il n'y a pas de mais, la réponse est toi, pas parce que il n'a pas le choix ou parce qu'elle est occupée, ou je ne sais encore quelle excuse ton cerveau imagine, il le fait parce qu'il a envie de le faire, parce que il adore être avec toi, il t'aime, enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore amoureux de toi, mais tu lui plais. Crois moi j'ai remarqué la manière qu'il a de te regarder, c'est la même façon que toi tu as de le dévorer des yeux."

"Merci Magnus, pour tout." Raphaël prit Magnus dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

"Derien m _i hijo_. Je serais toujours la pour toi, comme tu l'es pour moi." Magnus le serra encore plus fort.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer chacun chez soit après ça, Magnus lui souhaitant une dernière fois bonne chance pour vendredi.

 

~~~~~

 

C'était le grand soir, vendredi était arrivé, il était 21h30 et Raphaël était en train de se préparer pour rejoindre Simon au cinéma, celui-ci lui avait envoyé l'adresse par message le soir d'avant.

Malheureusement Raphaël n'ayant plus pour habitude de faire quelque chose d'humain, surtout seul avec quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins quand la personne en question est Simon Lewis, l'homme pour qui il avait une attraction nouvelle et non familière, était très stressé, il tournait comme un lion en cage dans son dressing pour trouver la tenue idéale, mais il n'y arrivait, il ne savait pas comment s'habiller, alors il décida d'appeler Lily, son commandant en second et sa meilleure amie, à la rescousse.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël avait découvert lors de son adolescence sa sexualité, enfin pas tout à fait, il savait qu'il se sentait différent dans le sens ou contrairement à ses amis, il n'était pas du tout intéressé par les filles ou les garçons, que ce soit de manière sexuel ou romantique. Il ne ressentait absolument rien et cela lui avait peur, il avait l'impression de ne pas être normal, d'être cassé. C'est bien plus tard, environ 50 ans après sa transformation qu'il avait découvert grâce à une longue discussion avec Magnus et aussi quelques recherches très rapide sur internet, que non seulement il n'était pas bizarre ou différent, qu'il n'était pas le seul dans son cas, et que ses sexualités étaient réels et avaient un noms. Il était asexué et aromantique. Bien sûr quand il avait découvert sa nouvelle attirance pour Simon, il était terrifié, il pensait qu'il n'était plus valide, alors il était allez voir Magnus et celui-ci l'avait encore une fois rassuré en lui expliquant qu'il existait plusieurs spectre différents, que chaque individu était différent et que ce qu'il ressentait était tout à fait normal et que ça ne changeait en rien à son aromantisme, pareil pour son asexualité, si jamais un jour il aurait envie de faire quelque chose d'intime avec Simon, parce qu'il aurait établi un lien émotionnel solide avec lui, il serait toujours asexué. Un énorme poids c'était enlever de ses épaules cette nuit là, et il se sentait plus léger.

 

~~~~~

 

"Lily!" Raphaël cria pour être sur que Lily l'entende. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et se referma avec un claquement sourd.

"Lily à la rescousse." Lily était au courant du rendez-vous de son chef de clan avec le mundane et elle était très heureuse pour lui, même si ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir aussi stressé. Raphaël étant d'habitude toujours, calme, presque stoïque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce et whaou, ce qu'elle vit était étonnant. Beaucoup…trop, de costume était éparpillé sur le lit king size du mexicain. Elle alla alors le rejoindre dans son immense dressing. "Raph, c'est quoi ce…bordel?"

"J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, je ne peux pas aller au cinéma en costume c'est beaucoup trop formel, mais en même temps je ne me vois pas y aller en jeans basket non plus. Rahhhh!"

Lily éclata de rire. "Raph, calme-toi. Tu peux faire un mix des deux." Raphaël se retourna vers elle, intéressé par sa proposition. "Tu peux mettre un jean et un tee-shirt simple, mais pour rajouter un peu de ta personnalité et d'élégance tu mets des chaussures, genre derby et une veste de costume, tout simplement." Elle roula des yeux en amusements.

Raphaël la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Tu es un génie Lil. Aide-moi à choisir s'il te plaît."

Après plusieurs essayages ils optèrent donc pour un jean slim bleu, qui mettait disons le, son fessier en valeur, ils l'accompagnèrent d'un tee-shirt tout noir mais encore une fois légèrement moulé pour accentué sa musculature. Ils rajoutèrent donc une veste de costume cintré dans les tons bleus nuit avec quelques reflets brillant, et enfin ils finirent la tenue avec des chaussures en cuir noires, à bouts pointues. Il avait décidé de se coiffer comme à son habitude, les cheveux gélifiés en arrière. Il était fin près pour sa sortie. Il était d'ailleurs plus que temps car il était déjà 22h15, il avait rendez-vous avec Simon dans 15 minutes, heureusement pour lui le cinéma n'était pas trop loin, et il pouvait utiliser sa super vitesse. Avec un dernier au revoir à Lily et au reste du clan il partit donc vers sa destination.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël arriva devant le cinéma 10 minutes plus tard. Il regarda à droite et à gauche lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière arrivé en trottinant, légèrement plus grand que lui, cheveux bruns désordonnés, lunettes marron encadrant un joli visage bien dessiné, un corps mince vêtu d'un jeans, de converse, d'un tee-shirt graphique deadpool, et une chemise à carreau par-dessus, sans aucun doute c'était bien Simon. Lorsque Simon arriva à sa hauteur il put voir qu'il le regardait avec un grand sourire.

"Hey." Commença Raphaël, lui rendant son sourire.

"Hey, wow, tu es…Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois sans costume, tu es très beau, enfin je veux dire c'est différent, c'est… tu es…c'est…ça te vas vraiment bien." Simon rougit.

"Merci, je me suis dis qu'un costume pour aller voir un film serait beaucoup trop formel. Tu es…très bien toi aussi. Sympa ton tee-shirt."

Simon rigola. "Merci, oui tu as vu, je pense que c'est approprié."

"Oui très. On y va?"

"Après vous monsieur." Simon et Raphaël rigolèrent en chœurs.

 

~~~~~

 

Ils avaient rapidement achetés leurs tickets, puis des boissons et de quoi grignoter pendant tout le film, popcorn, barres chocolatés, bonbons, un vrai festin.

Ils avaient discutés comme à leurs habitudes en attendant le début du film, pendant les pubs et les bandes annonces, mais lorsque le film commença, c'était silence radio. Ils étaient tout les deux très concentrés sur l'écran, Simon avait les yeux qui pétillaient et Raphaël était très investit aussi. Le seul moment où leur attention était détourné c'était quand leurs mains se touchaient dans le bol à popcorn, ils avaient l'impression de ressentir de mini décharges électriques, mais aucun des deux ne disaient mots, ils se contentaient de se sourire timidement. Même si le film avaient durée environ deux heures, ils avaient tout les deux l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient écoulés beaucoup moins. Après les lumières rallumés et les déchets jetés, il était temps de sortir du cinéma.

 

~~~~~

 

"C'était incroyable, je ne suis vraiment pas déçu, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu y aller ce soir et encore plus avec toi." Simon parlait en bougeant ses bras dans tout les sens, il était très enjoué.

"Oui il était…plus que bien." Raphaël ricana et reçu en réponse une tape sur le bras. "Je suis vraiment content aussi, et euh…moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien de retourner au cinéma, je pense que je le ferais plus souvent."

"Avec moi j'espère?"

"Hm…Peut-être, je ne sais pas."

"Hey!" Simon donna cette fois un coup de coude dans les côtes de Raphaël.

"Je plaisante, ce sera avec un grand plaisir."

"Mouais, je préfère ça. Mais euh...on n'est pas obligé d'aller uniquement au cinéma, je veux dire peut être qu'un jour on pourrait aller boire un café quelque part ou autre chose."

"…Oui, ce serait bien aussi."

"Bon alors, je te remercie encore une fois, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Je suppose qu'il est tant de rentré, il commence à se faire tard." Effectivement il était 2 heures du matin.

"Oh, euh oui bien sûr. Moi aussi…vraiment." Il y a eu un silence gêné, c'était tellement rare entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se dire en revoir. Ils ne voulaient pas juste se quitté comme ça, et Raphaël se souvint des encouragements de Magnus et Lily, alors il prit une grande respiration inutile. "Simon?"

"Oui?"

"Euh…" Mais ses mots se perdirent dans les yeux brillants de Simon. "C'est dangereux de se promener seul la nuit, surtout avec certaines créatures qui rôdent à la moindre proie" Il avait chuchoté la dernière partie pour que Simon puisse être le seul à entendre. "Je m'en voudrais toute mon éternité si il t'arrivait quelque chose, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais te raccompagné jusqu'à chez toi." Simon avait les yeux écarquillés. "Enfin que si tu veux, si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Non, je veux dire oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, merci encore." Simon lui sourit.

"Très bien alors…Après vous monsieur." Il commença à avancer tout en ricanant.

"Hey c'est ma phrase." Dit Simon en rigolant.

 

~~~~~

 

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la mère de Simon, 15 minutes après leur départ. Même si Raphaël avait gagné un peu de temps, cette fois il fallait vraiment se quitter et perdre sa chance de dévoiler son attirance à Simon.

"Bon et bien cette fois il est temps de se quitter, mais on se revoie à Pandémonium comme d'habitude." Raphaël arriva à garder un ton presque monotone.

"Oui, bien sûr comme d'habitude." Simon n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer la porte, ou du moins pas avant d'avoir révéler ses vrais sentiments. Il avait un peu honte, mais pour une fois il n'avait pas peur de se faire rejeter, en fait quelque jour plus tôt il avait eu une discussion avec Magnus à propos de cette soirée et aussi sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Raphaël, et Magnus l'avait rassuré en lui disant que Raphaël ressentait la même chose, mais il lui avait aussi dit, que si Raphaël apprenait leurs échanges, Magnus le tuerait dans d'affreuses souffrances. Il décida alors de se lancer.

"Merci infiniment Raph. Pour être honnête je suis vraiment heureux d'y être aller avec toi, pas juste parce que c'est toi et que depuis que l'on s'est rencontré, on passe pratiquement toutes nos soirées ensembles, mais parce que c'étair la première fois que l'on à fait quelque chose que tout les 2, autres que de discuter dans le club de Magnus, et ça me fait énormément plaisir, parce que tu sais à quel point j'aime être avec toi, et même si tu ne l'aime pas, je suis content que Clary soit une Shadowhunter et ma meilleur amie, parce que sans elle je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, et…au jour d'aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer une vie ou tu n'existe pas, tu es ma plus belle rencontre depuis tellement longtemps et…Je suis sincèrement désolé encore une fois, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas mis mal à l'aise, tout ça pour un film en plus." Simon baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas tout gâché.

Wow, Raphaël était sans voix, il savait que si son cœur pouvait encore battre, il se serait serré, puis arrêter quelques instants, c'était sincèrement la chose la plus gentil, belle, magnifique et touchante qu'on lui est dit depuis un très long moment, la dernière fois ça devait être Magnus et Ragnor. "Simon c'est…" Il lui releva la tête avec sa main.  "Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour être honnête. Merci…sache juste que c'est réciproque…Ok, et même tellement plus." Il espérait que se serait suffisant pour Simon. Apparemment ça l'était puisque après quelques secondes de silence, Simon lui sourit brillamment et se pencha pour un baiser, que lui accorda Raphaël, qui réduit la distance entre et connecta ses lèvres pulpeuses avec les douces de Simon. C'était un baiser court mais très intense qui leur procurait de petit papillons dans le ventre. Quand ils s'écartèrent, leurs sourires pouvaient rivalisés avec la brillance de la pleine lune qui ce soir était dégagé de tout brouillard. Leurs mains se rejoignirent instinctivement.

"Alors…" "Alors". Dirent-ils en même temps. Ils rigolèrent doucement.

"Est-ce que ça veux dire que l'on est…ensemble." Simon se mordit la lèvre.

"On est tout ce que tu veux." Raphaël se pencha pour un très rapide baiser.

"Très bien alors, petit ami, c'est définitivement la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie."

"Moi aussi".

Ils se séparèrent et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avec un dernier baiser...pour cette nuit. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'en fermant respectivement leur portes d'entrée, ils avaient tout les deux un sourire stupides sur leur visages. Ils auraient aussi beaucoup de chose à raconter à Magnus…et Lily et Luke le lendemain.

**Author's Note:**

> Si il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
> Pour la partie Sexualité j'ai fait des recherches sur google donc j'espère que tout est ok, sinon n'hésitez pas à me corriger.  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécier.


End file.
